


Virgin Shadowhunter Energy (Alec's POV)

by luxwrites



Series: Virgin Shadowhunter Energy (episode 6) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x6, Alec saves Magnus, Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, POV Alec, POV Magnus, alec gets there just in time, exhausted magnus, i really just needed an in depth moment of their cuddle, it's a series now ok, magnus saves luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxwrites/pseuds/luxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a POV'd look at the middle of episode 6 where Magnus is using his power to save Luke and almost passes out but then Alec's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Shadowhunter Energy (Alec's POV)

Alec’s hands shook with frustration as he stormed out of the institute. Of course his parents would make him marry. Of course they would. And he would comply, just like all the other times he’d followed their rules. But not yet. Not today. Today he was needed, today he was breaking the rules and running to help a Downworlder. Alec just hoped he wasn’t too late already.

Alec smashed into the open doorway in his rush to get inside Magnus’ apartment and what he saw froze him to the floor. Out of Magnus’ hands streamed currents of what looked like blue smoke, billowing over and into Luke’s skin. Magnus was visibly straining against the effort, his normal, calm demeanor cast aside. His shirt even had a small trail of sweat running down the back, something Alec was sure Magnus rarely let happen. Alec couldn’t help but admire the warlock for a moment, the way his concentration and determination settled into his body, how his hands moved above Luke, how his back pulled against shirt as he used his last reserves. 

Which reminded Alec of the dire situation they were in. His pause had taken only a second or two, but it was long enough for Alec to notice Magnus sagging backwards towards the floor. The warlock was exhausted, and Alec cursed himself for not coming sooner. It was his hesitation to come at all that had put Magnus in this position. 

Alec ran to Magnus, narrowly avoiding the couch, and caught him just as one of Magnus’ hands slipped from it’s position hovering over Luke and just before Magnus hit the ground. Alec took Magnus’ weight with a small “huh” as the warlock fell into him. Alec held Magnus’ arm tightly, terrified that he was permanently injured. Alec looked down at Magnus, his eyes desperate for a way to help. Magnus met his stare and opened his palm. 

“Help me. I need your strength,” Magnus’ voice was barely above a whisper, but Alec was close enough to hear it anyway. 

Alec knew what it meant to allow a warlock to draw on his power. He knew Magnus would have the ability to reach inside him if he chose to, to unlock all of Alec’s carefully closed gates. It would leave Alec’s whole self vulnerable to Magnus for the duration of the sharing, something Magnus could take advantage of if he wanted. 

So Alec hesitated. He hesitated and saw the desperation in Magnus’ eyes, felt the warlock sink further into his arms as the last whisps of his magic trailed out of his fingers and into Luke. Magnus’ billowing cloud of magic had deteriorated into thin trails of blue. And suddenly Alec wasn’t so afraid anymore. 

“Take what you need,” he said, his voice steady, grabbing Magnus’ hand. The warlock locked eyes with him again, and Alec hoisted him back up over Luke’s writhing body. 

As soon as their hands connected, Alec closed his eyes. The feeling was intense to say the least. Alec could feel Magnus pulling at pieces of himself he hadn’t realized he had, channeling Alec’s energy through their hands and into Luke. Alec had never given his energy to a warlock before, but all of his research had suggested it would be painful- at least for the first time. But this… This was far from painful. His entire being was linked with Magnus between their clasped hands. It was like releasing an arrow and knowing it would hit exactly where it had been aimed, and there were few things better than that in Alec’s mind. Alec could feel his connection to the warlock, didn’t need to open his eyes to know that Magnus’ trailing whisp of magic was back to a billowing cloud. 

Almost without him noticing, the lights in the room returned to normal, and Alec opened his eyes. He had to shake himself lightly to realize Magnus was no longer drawing from his power. Magnus barely withdrew his hand from Luke’s body before collapsing back onto Alec. Alec stared down in surprise, having forgotten that Magnus had been running out of magic before he had arrived. Alec held him there silently for a moment, feeling Magnus shivering from the exertion, small whisps of blue still twisting around his fingers, trying to find somewhere to go. Even with borrowed energy, a spell of that magnitude was exhausting and temporarily debilitating for even a warlock of Magnus’ stature. 

“Y’okay?” Alec asked as Magnus’ shivering started to diminish. 

Magnus met his eyes again and gave a small, relieved smile, managing a “yeah…” before going limp in Alec’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this didn't disappoint! I'm thinking of writing each of their POV's for when Magnus wakes up too? idk i'm just obsessed with the tenderness in this episode so lemme know whatcha think :)


End file.
